


视觉盲区（毒液/毒埃）

by sakamiyu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu
Summary: 设定共生体眼中的世界都是黑白的，而毒液却在埃迪身体里看到了这个世界的色彩。私设背景。突发产物bug多。战损梗。病床play。迟到的新年贺文。





	视觉盲区（毒液/毒埃）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定共生体眼中的世界都是黑白的，而毒液却在埃迪身体里看到了这个世界的色彩。  
> 私设背景。  
> 突发产物bug多。  
> 战损梗。病床play。  
> 迟到的新年贺文。

世界是一张黑白画片，就像善与恶，泾渭分明。  
在遇见埃迪·布洛克之前，毒液一直这么想。  
“埃迪，你不能再……”  
“不，闭嘴，待在里面帮我屏蔽掉痛觉。”  
“埃迪！”  
血月悬于靛蓝天幕，大片炫目的红与黄在四周炸开，焦黑的土地冒出青烟，白色的闪光将黑暗劈成碎片，视网膜渐渐爬上一层暗色，那些光怪陆离的色块开始片片剥落。  
“别这样，埃迪，我们撑不住了！”  
“不……我能……”  
毒液被自己难得强势起来的宿主牢牢禁锢在体内，只是修复那些轻重不一的伤，就几乎将所剩无几的能量消耗殆尽，战火还在蔓延，他们的时间不多了。  
“埃迪！”  
“唔……”  
从喉间涌上的鲜血把未出口的话变成了一声闷哼，埃迪用尽全身力气，险险护住身前的孩子进了避难所，看着沉重的大门在眼前落锁，他的身体晃了晃，一个不稳便倒了下去，手掌被瓦砾刮出了长长的沟壑，来不及修复的皮肉伤又多了一处。  
视野一暗，又骤然亮如白昼。  
“埃迪！”  
径直飞来的燃烧弹爆炸的前一秒，毒液在埃迪背后展开了黑色的屏障，巨大的冲击带走了所有的声音与色彩，他们一同坠入了无尽的黑暗。

 

“你们到底是怎么回事？不是说好了不再冒生命危险了吗？”  
“用埃迪的话说，就是事发突然，那些都还是孩子，你知道的安妮，他不可能看着那些孩子被带走。”  
“但是这样做的话，你们在普通人中的立场就会很……我不知道……哈，还是等埃迪醒了再说吧。”  
“我们会没事的，安妮。”  
“真希望我可以像你们那么乐观，顺便，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”  
挂断电话，毒液看向身边的埃迪，此时，他正倚靠在病床上发呆，纱布和绷带跟补丁似的层叠错落，凌乱的头发软软的搭在额角，让他整个人看上去有种憔悴的羸弱美感。  
“这样真的好吗？”  
“这是我能想到的最好的办法了，毒液。”  
埃迪扬起嘴角笑了笑，但不知为何，这个笑容看上去有些苦涩。  
一时间，毒液也不知道该说些什么来缓和一下这种微妙的气氛。他能感受到埃迪心里的挣扎，但恐怕若是再给他一次机会，那种状况下，他还是会选择奋不顾身地保护那些孩子。  
“你没错，埃迪。”  
毒液的声音沉沉地在耳边响起，埃迪感觉眼眶有点湿。他原本并不想掺合到变种人和普通人之间的战争中去，但严格意义上来说，作为“毒液”活跃着的他们，也早就不在普通人的范畴内了，更何况，随着调查的深入，越来越多的丑恶现实浮出水面，连孩子都不放过的当局，真的是对的吗？  
“算了，不说这个，我们还有多久才能恢复？这可是新年啊…真不想在医院度过。”  
埃迪偏过头，将脸庞转向毒液的方向，但瞳孔的光却是涣散的，他在爆炸中失去的视觉还没能完全复原。  
“我已经尽力了，埃迪，这次我们受的伤太重，现在又没有足够的补给，如果能吞掉几个人的脑袋的话相信我们很快就能痊愈。”  
“嘿，那可不行。”  
埃迪闭上眼，伸出手，毒液遵从他的意愿凑了过去，小心翼翼地绕过那些被纱布裹着的伤，将那只千疮百孔的手包了起来。  
随之而来的，是个带着点暧昧意味的吻，湿软的舌从埃迪的眼皮上扫过，在眼窝流连，描画着内部眼球的形状，连颤抖的睫毛都被润湿，沉沉地垂下，就像雨天落下的黑色蝴蝶。  
是的，黑色。  
自从埃迪失去了视觉，毒液的世界又变成了一片黑灰白，那些本该五彩斑斓的景色如同褪了色的老相片，单调到让他抓狂。  
“唔……你知道我在想什么，毒液。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
随着关门落锁的轻微“咔哒”声，黑色流质瞬间铺了满床，清冷的月色透过窗扉不请自入，在男人病态泛白的肌肤上镀了一层温柔的光。  
埃迪扬着头，顺从的张开嘴，任凭毒液粗长的舌头急躁地深入，粗粝的表面摩擦着口腔，在唾液的交换过程中直捣咽喉，由对方主导着，完成了一个缱绻到极致的深吻。  
由于视觉丧失，埃迪的感官比平日要敏感数倍。他用舌头和嘴唇舔吮着口中的庞然大物，艰难地试图吞咽下分泌过多的津液，却还是抵消不了喉咙深处的挤压感，他感觉自己像是在吞吐着某种异形性器，这种奇怪的幻想瞬间打开了性冲动的开关。  
“埃迪，你硬了。”  
低沉的嗓音在脑海中骤然炸响，带着回声的低音炮效果打着弯在颅内点燃了一波奇妙的高潮，从头皮蔓延开的酥麻颤栗顺着脊椎直到股缝，埃迪喘息着拉开了自己的裤腰，他知道，现在到底想要什么了。  
“操我，快点。”  
话音未落，纯黑的触手已经剥掉了那条碍事的裤子，几缕分支顺着小腿一路蜿蜒而上，一圈圈缠住大腿向两边分开，在绷紧的肌肉上留下了凹凸不平的压痕。  
流动的黑色在空中汇聚又变幻，凝成了半人高的实体，毒液歪着脑袋，注视着近在咫尺的性器和阴影掩映下的穴口，灰白色的大眼睛微微弯起，像是在笑。  
埃迪似乎感觉到了什么，他刻意压低了腰部，顺势抬高胯，让自己更多的暴露在毒液面前，随后伸出双手，在面前摸索了几下，目标明确的环住了对方坚硬却光滑的脖颈。  
“别太温柔，伙计。”  
“收到。”  
翻滚的流体完美贴合了埃迪的阴茎，另一部分则轻车熟路地滑入了后穴，径直奔向前列腺的所在地，前后一起，颇具技巧性地律动起来。强烈的刺激让埃迪高高仰起了头颅，下巴到锁骨之间伸开了一条好看的弧线，就连那几根煞风景的绷带都显得格外顺眼起来。  
毒液知道，绷带下的伤口已经痊愈结痂，他几乎是凭着本能俯下身，用尖锐的牙齿摩擦着埃迪被纱布包裹起来的喉结，感受着他吞咽低吟时那小巧软骨的起伏，就像是扼住猎物的野兽，仿佛下一秒就要将其拆吃入腹。  
“嘶……你在干嘛？”  
被尖牙啃咬时微微的刺痛混着舌头洇湿伤疤的酥麻，埃迪有些难耐地扭了扭身子，他的声音在情欲的作用下变得喑哑飘忽，明明是一句质问，入耳却更接近于情人的娇嗔。  
“如你所见，埃迪，干你。”  
共生体在情事中可谓是得天独厚，毒液一边帮埃迪撸管，一边操着饱满多汁的屁股，顺便玩弄几下裸露在外的皮肤，还能分神在口头上占点便宜，几乎什么都没耽误。  
“操……我就不该教你那些浑话。”  
埃迪无力地呻吟了下，他感觉毒液终于放过了自己可怜的脖子，还没等他喘口气，下一刻，从胸口传来的异样快感让他差点忍不住早泄。  
“啊……别……”  
毒液知道埃迪身上每一处敏感点，比如口腔，比如喉结，比如腿根，又比如乳头。此时，几根细小柔软的触手正附着在左右两颗乳粒上拉扯研磨，而毒液那条总能给埃迪带来无上快感的灵活舌头，正隔着病号服薄薄的布料沿着胸乳来回舔弄，唾液很快浸湿了衣襟，挺立的乳尖将半透明的衣料顶出了两点诱人的凸起，随着毒液稍显粗暴的动作颤抖着，就像是新鲜出炉的马卡龙，甜美而色情。  
销魂的快感经由神经系统，从宿主传递给了共生体，毒液知晓埃迪每一个细胞诉说的痛苦与愉悦，他也乐于从埃迪身上发掘更多的奥妙。游弋的触手缓缓滑过埃迪的腰腹，顺着肌肉线条的起伏描画出轻重不一的纹路，然后尽数掠过尾椎，没入下方那个隐秘的孔洞，沿途点燃的细小火花让埃迪的身体抖的愈发强烈，直直挺立的肉柱也颤动着，从顶端不断溢出晶亮的前液。  
“不行，埃迪，没到时候。”  
射精的欲望逐步叠加，但毒液就像是故意所为，只是凶猛地操干后穴，却把阴茎晾在了一边，想要自慰的手被毒液分出的触手禁锢在了头顶，埃迪感觉下体被越来越大的硬物撑的极满，每一次深入都会从内部那块腺体上狠狠碾过，他不自觉的在脑海中想象着那里的模样，红肿的穴肉绞紧黑色巨刃，粘滑的肠液在连结处拉出细丝，那些灵活的触手还会顺着内壁侵入肠道，在无人可达的地方留下一块又一块的斑驳。  
“哈啊……让我射出来……毒液。”  
“不行，埃迪，你什么时候真正打开自己，我们就什么时候结束。”  
极细的流体顺着铃口猛地探入，牢牢封住了埃迪释放的唯一出口，与此同时，其他部位的动作却陡然加快，乳头被揉捻玩弄的酥麻，后穴被深入抽插的酸涨，臀肉被抓揉拍打的羞耻，性器被抚弄按压的快意……生理性的泪水溢出眼角，一切都太过火，埃迪忍不住开始肆意尖叫。  
突然间，走廊传来一阵由远及近的脚步声，在静谧的夜晚显得尤为突兀，埃迪心下一紧，这才想起自己还在住院。  
“请问发生什么事了吗？”  
伴随着笃笃的敲门声，护士的声音在门外响起，眼下的场景着实有些劲爆，怕是没几个人有过屁眼里插着外星阴茎在医院做爱的经历，悖德的快感让埃迪的后穴骤然紧缩，他强行压下内心的悸动，定了定神，刚稳住情绪想要回答，前列腺却被毒液重重顶了一下，一声短促的呻吟就这么脱口而出。  
“啊！……不，不好意思，没事，我做噩梦了而已，谢谢关心。”  
“……好的，有什么事可以按床头的呼叫铃。”  
护士的声音听上去依旧有些犹豫，但好在她踟蹰了几秒钟，还是离开了。埃迪非常不满地挣动了下，到嘴边的谩骂还没来得及说，就被毒液霸道的堵了回去。  
这个吻比之前要浓烈暴躁得多，埃迪甚至尝到了一丝腥甜，唇舌被狠狠地啮咬蹂躏，他感觉那过长的舌好像能够探入喉管，就这样将他彻底吞噬。  
“埃迪，我们不需要害怕。”  
一吻结束，还没从窒息感中回神的埃迪听到了毒液沉闷的声音，下半身还被对方掌控着，情欲又渐渐回笼升腾。  
“什么？唔……那也不能被护士发现我们在……”  
“不是这个，埃迪，你知道我了解你所有的想法，没必要在我面前伪装。”  
黑色的流质铺天盖地的延展，盖住眼睛，捂住嘴巴，束缚双手，覆盖胸膛，攥紧阴茎，涌入后穴……埃迪全身心的陷入了这张纯黑色的网。  
“你什么时候不再害怕，就什么时候让你射出来。”  
“哈啊！”  
酥软的穴道被撑开到最大，那些流淌的液态变化出怪物般狰狞的阳具模样，那上面似乎带着无数吸盘，每一次抽插都翻天覆地的搅弄着烂熟的穴肉，肠液像是失禁般汩汩而出，黏腻的水声不绝于耳，埃迪感觉自己就像浮上了云端。  
“不……够了，毒液！”  
埃迪的阴茎涨得快要爆炸，偏偏毒液还嫌不够似的，用舌头加深了刺激，那条湿热的东西舔过囊袋，摩擦着脆弱的会阴，又绕着圈地在穴口周围打转，像是蓄势待发地准备进入那块淫靡之地。  
埃迪猛烈的摇着头，泪水断了线似的从眼眶中滑落，压抑多时的情绪在这一刻到了某个奇妙的临界点，他自暴自弃似的放松了紧绷的肌肉，弓起腰背，彻底向欲望敞开了身体。  
“用力操我，毒液，让我们忘了害怕。”  
低沉的轻笑在脑海中回响，那是毒液给予他的回应，随着粘滑的触手在阴茎上一阵快速套弄，粗长的舌蓦地挤入后穴，凶狠的填满了每一处缝隙，连呼吸都让人忘却的高潮在埃迪脑中汹涌炸裂，他颤抖着射精，在纯黑的包裹之中释放了一切。

 

“毒液，抱歉。”  
埃迪仰面躺在床上，身侧是流动的墨色，毒液在埃迪肩头露出脑袋，似乎对这句道歉毫不意外。  
“我们能够治愈身体上的伤，但心里的只能你自己修复。”  
“我知道，我只是不知道该怎么办，这次侥幸活下来了，但是下次、下下次呢？我真的害怕会失去你。”  
在重伤昏迷时，多年前第一次在烈火中诀别的场景一直在埃迪的梦里反复，时不时穿插着这次的爆炸，每一回，他都在失去毒液的恐慌中沦陷，越陷越深，直至迷失在那块漆黑无光的盲区。  
“如果这么说，我也一样，埃迪，你对我的意义是整个世界，只有通过你的眼睛我才能看到所有的色彩，没有你，我根本不会喜欢上这一切，我敢肯定，我比你更害怕失去，但是，你不能因为害怕未来没发生的事，现在就抛弃我，这对我们不公平。”  
埃迪一时语塞，他似乎从毒液的语气中听出了浓浓的委屈。  
“我不想现在就失去你，埃迪。”  
停顿了数秒，埃迪突然笑了，他将脸埋入那片漆黑，哑着嗓子说道：  
“操，你这个粘人的寄生虫。”  
“嘿埃迪，道歉！”  
窗外，漫天的烟花突然在夜幕中盛开，浑厚的钟声敲响了新年的序幕，埃迪抬起头，毒液从那双闪着光的蓝色眼睛里看到了斑斓璀璨的倒影。  
“新年快乐，我爱你。”  
“新年快乐，我也爱你，埃迪。”

**Author's Note:**

> *eddie的眼睛是心因性失明。  
> 想表达一种在爱情中患得患失的心情。  
> 新年快乐！


End file.
